El Verano Inolvidable SasuHina
by MariSu Hyuuga
Summary: Sasuke comienza a sentir algo por una chica misteriosa a la que espía por las noches
1. Chapter 1

_Una historia no tan nueva... Pero que espero les agrade, aunque trato de darle alguna revisada por ahí... Sé que siempre tengo alguna falla por ahí... Críticas positivas y comments bienvenidos; todo sea en nombre del SasuHina y la superación. _

_¡Reviews!_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, y esta historia no tiene nada que ver con el hilo original del animé o manga. Es mera ficción.

**[P.O.V: Sasuke**

El Verano Inolvidable

Hacía ya más de un año que mi camino indefinido en Konoha me hizo toparme con ella, una de esas noches melancólicas… No quería sentirme atrapado, salí de aquél lugar al que yo llamaba casa, que esperaba alguna vez llamar "hogar"…

Las calles estaban desoladas, igual que yo, el viento comenzaba a anunciar la venidera primavera a la que todos esperaban… Pero yo no, yo sólo quería hallar mi lugar en medio de todas esas personas, en medio del bullicio que sólo existía en mi mente en aquella madrugada que jamás olvidaré.

Caminé. Caminé sin rumbo fijo, sin guiarme de algún modo, sólo dejando que mi andar me llevase a algún lugar apacible… Me hallé sobre un frondoso árbol contemplando la noche cerca de un lago azul sacado de la imaginación de algún poeta loco.

Observé. Observé a una silueta poco iluminada… Al parecer de una chica que se sentaba a la orilla de aquél mismo lago… Misteriosa como el ocaso desde las montañas. El viento la acariciaba suavemente haciendo que sus cabellos llenos de noche se agitaran a su ritmo surreal. Tan surreal como su silueta contrastando la Luna.

Me sorprendí a mi mismo mirándola… Mirándola bajo el hechizo inigualable que la Luna produjo sobre ella… Y por supuesto, sobre mi mismo.

"¿Quién eres?"

Cada noche la esperaba ahí mismo, a veces jamás llegaba, pero… ¿Qué importaba ya? No podía permitir que nadie lo supiera… Y yo estaba totalmente seguro de que ella no lo sabía, tarde o temprano la encontraría, la afrontaría y descubriría su identidad… Pero era un juego para mí… Sólo un juego; al menos eso creía en ese momento.

El tiempo pasó… Y no reparé en ello… El tiempo continuaba su curso y yo no me cansaba de ir a observarla, ver sus delicados movimientos… En mitad de tanta oscuridad y el cielo solo protegiéndola. Ya no podía dormir por las noches si no iba a buscarle en aquél lugar mágico… Se me estaba metiendo completamente por los ojos…

No resistiría mucho más¿Qué haría?

Con cada noche que sucedía a las anteriores, el aire me envolvía en medio de aromas como el azahar, sándalo y flores que llegaban a mis sentidos y me invadían, tan místicos como ella. Ella que me tenía cautivo sin siquiera conocerla, sin siquiera verme… El verano ya estaba en puerta y el ambiente cálido me abrazaba, el verano a penas comenzaba y la insistente imagen de esa mujer comenzaba a llenar poco a poco mis vacíos, mi mente; el verano había llegado hace poco… El verano de mi corazón.

Llegó una noche. La noche en que me derrumbaría ante aquella mujer que barría

Conmigo. Estaba decidido, la confrontaría…

Era como las noches anteriores, la misma escena que no me cansaba de ver y de repetir en mis recuerdos: llegaba por el lado opuesto, se quitaba sus sandalias, se despojaba de su abrigo, recogía sus pantalones y metía sus pies al agua, a veces se recostaba en el pasto fresco.

Pero algo diferente y desesperante ocurrió¿Por qué tenía que suceder justo aquella noche? Mientras ella se recostaba, otra silueta apareció, era un hombre, miró alrededor y simplemente se arrodilló junto a ella, quién se sorprendió, la levantó… Luego de una breve charla, se fundieron en un abrazo… Un abrazo que parecía más que amistoso… Quería bajar y estrangularlo… Pero no lo hice, me di la media vuelta y escapé a mi casa… No lo soportaba¿Cómo era que una desconocida podía provocar estas reacciones en mí?

Me recosté en mi cama desesperado, sin hallar el sueño… Añorando ver su silueta en mi habitación… Junto a mí.

"¿Por qué a él? Y a mi no…"

Por las tardes que lucían apacibles en Konoha me paseaba sin saber que hacer, sólo con ella jugando en mis pensamientos, observaba sin querer ver pasar el amor ajeno. Amor correspondido que jamás sería para mí, porque… Porque sencillamente yo no era más que un pobre diablo… Nada podía ofrecer a cambio… A cambio del amor. Era yo el vengador por excelencia.

Por motivos inexplicables, no pude volver a aquél lugar en varios días, una semana tal vez… Pensé erradamente que eso aliviaría mi creciente obsesión por correr a buscarla, y me equivoqué. Llegué a maldecir aquella noche que la vi por primera vez.

Reflexioné una y mil veces acerca de lo que vi, de cómo entró a mi vida y me pareció absurdo, algo bastante idiota. Pero… No quería volver a dejar ir una oportunidad…

Sí, esa nueva noche que acababa de comenzar sería distinta y no me iría hasta descubrir su rostro. Me encaminé ansioso hacia el lago azul, extrañamente una ligera lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre la aldea, parecía purificarla, también caía sobre mi rostro, limpiando mi conciencia…. Pero nada me interesaba ya, estaba totalmente abstraído, con su imagen dándome vueltas.

"Ya Nada más interesa… No esta noche"

Llegué y me posé sobre la rama más alta del árbol acostumbrado. Esperé… Esperé a que se mostrara… Los minutos me parecían infinitos, llegué a pensar que no vendría, quizá aquella noche no era la indicada; pero no, apareció entre las sombras de aquél eterno bosque y miró al cielo, la Luna casi llena que parecía hacer alusión a mi corazón al que sólo le faltaba ella…

La observé alrededor de cinco minutos, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, sólo sobre ella… Bajé de una manera sutil de aquél árbol grande, el cuál me había visto ya muchas noches mirarla. Me oculté detrás de los árboles, cada vez más cerca de ella, observé que se sentaba llena de una tranquilidad asombrosa a la orilla de aquél lago, mientras a mi me consumía la necesidad de tenerla entre mis brazos.

Lentamente salí de mi escondite, me daba la espalda, y yo me quedaba ahí parado como idiota… Sin saber como proceder, di un leve respingo, molesto por no saber que hacer y luego mis pasos inaudibles se comenzaban a dirigir a esa luz que emanaba la chica, un suave y dulce aroma parecía guiarme.

Sí, me detuve justo detrás de ella, entonces, hice sentir mi presencia, ella se dio la vuelta, poniéndose de pie ágilmente, visiblemente asustada.

No… No pude creer lo que mis ojos miraban en ese instante… ¡Era ella!... Piel pálida delicadamente iluminada, ojos claros que se confundían con el reflejo de la Luna sobre el agua, mejillas sonrosadas y de un aspecto delicado y frágil, como hecha de porcelana… Sus ojos perlados y expresivos inundados de temor me miraban fijamente, con sus brazos frente a su pecho. Silencio, silencio removido sólo por el viento sobre nuestras figuras nocturnas.

-… Sa-Sasuke-san… - … Su voz parecía celestial, me hipnotizaba al oírla…Me miró sorprendida, haciendo distancia entre nosotros, con una tímida sonrisa que iluminaba su dulce mirada.

Se dedicó a juguetear con sus dedos índices, como acostumbraba… Pero se veía radiante… No la recordaba de esa manera, quizá nunca le presté atención. No pude evitar corresponder con una leve sonrisa, pero mis ojos atónitos y llenos de su imagen no le abandonaban ni un segundo, segundos en los que trataba de grabar su imagen angelical en mi mente para nunca dejarle escapar. Estaba conmovido… Complacido.

-Hinata-san… Linda noche- Pronuncié delicadamente, buscando saborear su nombre. Miré hacia la Luna como pidiéndole un poco de su magia -¿Puedo acompañarte?- Le pregunté por lo bajo. Ella se sorprendió

-Cla… Claro… Es sólo que… Si-Sinceramente… M-me halló sorpren…dida… Sasuke-san…- Replico nerviosa, tomando lugar nuevamente junto al lago, esta vez sentándose de lado delicadamente.

-Ya veo… Disculpa- La imité y me senté junto a ella, nos quedamos mirando por algunos segundos, sin saber realmente que decir… Ella volvió su mirada al agua.

De verdad me parecía hermosa, sorprendentemente hermosa… Y tan desprotegida; sus ojos eran melancólicos y su voz era suave como la caricia del rocío sobre las flores, que emanaba de sus labios bellamente delineados que me gritaban ser besados. Pero ver dentro de sus ojos me asombró… Sentí una sensación familiar… El frío… El frío y el vacío de no tener una vida completa llena de satisfacciones, como yo mismo.

"Como Luz y Oscuridad, tus ojos buscarán los míos y yo esperaré"

Me sentía atraído como polilla a la luz, y no podía evitarlo… Pero no quería asustarla; De ese modo pasamos un largo rato sin dirigirnos palabra alguna… Hasta que ella se incorporó lentamente, haciendo que yo hiciera lo mismo ágilmente

-D-debo irme ya… Sasuke-san- Dijo mirando al cielo estrellado que la adornaba

-Pero…- Me sentí molesto por no saber que hacer, fruncí el ceño y apreté un puño, no supe que decir –No tiene importancia…- Dije algo enfadado, mirando hacia el agua, ella me miraba con sus ojos incomprensibles

-Etto… B-buenas n-noches…- Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia el lado contrario, confundida por mi actitud. Sin embargo, tomé rápidamente su muñeca en el aire, ella volteó su mirada y me miró dubitativa

-Espera…- La detuve en seco, acercándome hacia ella, se dio la vuelta hacia mí, aún más confundida.

Me quedé reteniéndola egoístamente durante algunos minutos llenos de un silencio sepulcral, yo tenía un semblante serio… No quería darle a entender mi debilidad por ella pero no quería que se marchara así… Necesitaba de su contacto. Ella se concentró en mis ojos y en mis labios… ¿Qué pensaba?

"Es ahora o nunca"

De la nada, un kunai en trayectoria directa a mi me obligó a soltarla… Ella cayó hacia atrás, yo apenas pude esquivarlo. Menudo momento para alguna provocación para batallar y en aquél momento opacado ya.

-¡Muéstrate!- Grité en tono seguro y fuerte. Hinata lucía temerosa. La protegería.

-Así que eres tú, Uchiha…- Dijo una voz desafiante proveniente de una silueta que comenzaba a salir de entre la sombra de los árboles… Pero esa silueta yo ya la había visto antes…


	2. Chapter 2

-¡N-Neji-onisan!- pronunció Hinata sorprendida, aún recuperándose del susto que nos había pegado ese imbécil… Al que muchos llamaban genio.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas con Hinata-sama?- Preguntó confiadamente con el ceño fruncido, bastante molesto

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia…- Repliqué rápidamente

-Todo lo relacionado a la seguridad de Hinata-sama es mi asunto también- Respondió altanero

-Aún así, esas no son maneras…- Le dije sin despegar la vista de su mirada -¿Dónde queda tu serenidad, Hyuuga? – Dirigiéndome hacia él.

-No la dañes… Te lo advierto…- Pronunció Neji con mirada retadora, ayudando a Hinata a colocarse de pie e interponiéndose entre ella y yo, colocándola tras su espalda, sacaba algo de su estuche… Supuse serían shuriken.

-No tendría intención de hacerlo… Como otros- Lo dije con veneno en cada palabra, empuñando mi kunai.

Ambos sin quitar la vista del otro. Hinata miraba con sus brazos en frente, con una mirada llena de miedo, necesitaba de otra clase de protección. Temblaba posiblemente llena de miedo, sus rasgos faciales lo denotaban.

Nos colocamos en posición defensiva, él con su clásico estilo heredado de su clan… El mismo clan horriblemente destinado de la bella princesa que ocupaba mi mente, si pelearía con aquél idiota, sería por nosotros.

-¡Basta Ya!-

No tartamudeó ni un segundo para colocarse rápidamente entre nosotros y extender los brazos. Que ambos éramos un par de niñatos insensatos, nada más que un par de animales orgullosos; sin más, salió huyendo de la escena muy molesta y con lágrimas escurriendo sobre su tierno rostro que se había tornado fuerte de pronto, igual a su voluntad. Él volteó a mirarme con unos ojos claros llenos de odio y corrió tras ella, yo lo miré asqueado.

"Otra vez aquí sin ella y con mi asquerosa soledad"

Me dejó ahí sólo sin su luz… Ya ni siquiera la luz del Sol sobre la Luna me bastaba. Sin mencionar, claro, a aquél estorbo que había llegado de la nada, me maldije por haber bajado la guardia ante ese lago, y haber sucumbido ante la belleza de aquella chica… No pude prever el ataque de aquél estúpido que se daba siempre aires de superioridad… Eso si que no… No lo soportaría…

No había modo de seguirlos… No ahora, así que volví a mi departamento aún en medio de la penumbra nocturna y con el asfixiante calor de verano que ahora no me arrullaba entre sus aromas, sino que oprimía mi pecho, sin dejarme dormir… Realmente quise ver arrastrándose ante mí a ese tipo…

De nuevo había regresado a las noches solitarias en mi departamento, donde el único calor existente irradiaba en la flama de una vela encendida… Casi siempre recostado en mi cama con los brazos tras mi nuca, mirando la simpleza del techo que me cubría del exterior… Divagando, pensando… Tomar el camino más fácil nunca ha sido mi naturaleza…

Como sea, aquella semana no había vuelto a verla… Hyuuga… Hyuuga Hinata… Ella estaba presente sólo en mis recuerdos, y yo tenía claro ya lo que necesitaba decirle, sabía que debía tener calma porque solo era cuestión de tiempo… Esperar… Una espera que me hartaba.

Caminaba alrededor de la villa como siempre sin un objetivo, no había visto ningún rostro familiar y mucho menos amistoso… Desde que había regresado a la aldea la mayoría de la gente me miraba con temor y odio, algunos otros con desprecio, pero sin embargo, jamás me importó, a veces les enfrentaba con la mirada para divertirme un poco, pero nada más.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – Exclamaba una vocecilla agitada detrás de mí. Ya sabía de quién se trataba, pero solo me quedé parado sin voltear atrás, los pasos se detuvieron justo atrás de mí y una liviana mano se posó sobre mi hombro, obligándome a girarme -…Buenos días… ¿Puedo acompañarte?- Yo solo le miraba y encogí los hombros en señal de indiferencia, continué caminando, mientras aquella chica pelirrosa iba a la par conmigo, aún no me explicaba como después de tanto tiempo ella podía mirarme y sonreír y sin embargo no llegar a causar algún efecto en mí.

Caminábamos en silencio, y así continuábamos hasta que la vi pasar casi frente a mis ojos… Con esa inocencia dulce e inigualable, cruzaba el sendero lleno de gente hermosamente vestida con una falda a la rodilla del color del cielo y una blusa sin mangas blanca, se le veía ligera, como dando un paseo por el cielo. La Diosa estaba por entrar a una casa de té. Me quedé ahí parado como tarado…

-¿¡Sa-Sasuke-kun!… Qué sucede?- Exclamó Sakura mirándome con los ojos sorprendidos.

-No es nada, Sakura… Debo irme – Le contesté rápidamente sin quitar la vista de aquél establecimiento, dispuesto a seguirla, dejé atrás a Haruno, que se quedó ahí nada más.

Me apresuré a entrar seguro de hallarla, no me equivoqué, la miré tranquila tomando lugar en una mesilla en el fondo del lugar que estaba recubierto de madera, sólo una luz tranquila entraba por un gran vitral que dibujaba una flor violeta. Aún ella no se percataba de mi presencia. Me paré un segundo, reflexionando brevemente lo que haría y me dispuse a ir a su lugar. A unos cuantos pasos de distancia, alzó su límpida mirada y observó la mía, retiró la vista enseguida.

-Sasuke-san…- Su dulce voz me llenaba el alma cuando pronunciaba con tal delicadeza mi nombre

-Hinata-san… Que grata sorpresa- Dirigiéndome a ella con una sonrisa, procurando el no acelerarme -¿Puedo… acompañarte?- Le preguntaba de nuevo, como días antes, ella me dirigió una mirada sorprendida

-P-por supuesto…- Agachó la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

Silencio incómodo… Tenía millones de cosas por decirle, pero ninguna de ellas fui capaz de pronunciar, su sola presencia me atontaba y sentir que estaba tan cerca de mí no me ayudaba a concentrarme. Llegó una mujer no mucho mayor a nosotros a atendernos, ella pidió un té de Jazmín… Hice lo mismo. Nos sonrió y se marchó.

-Yo… En realidad quería… Quería disculparme por lo que…- Rompí el silencio dirigiéndome de manera seria hacia ella, me interrumpió casi cortésmente

-Basta… Q-quién de-debería de disculparse… Soy y-yo… - Un color carmesí inundaba levemente sus mejillas –N-Neji-san s-sólo…- Agachó la mirada, esta vez sería yo quién interrumpiría no tan cortésmente

-Quién realmente debería disculparse es él…- Dije con voz firme mirando hacia otro lugar, no me agradó que se responsabilizara por algo que ella no cometió.

-… Etto… Él sólo… Y-yo me fugué d-de casa c-como… Como muchas otras noches

-Lo sé… Lo sé- Le dije dirigiendo mi mirada hacia ella, me miró sorprendida.

-Ahhh… D-disculpa, Sasuke-san… ¿A-a qué te refieres… c-con q-que lo… sabes?

Llegaron nuestros pedidos y no le di mayor importancia, ella sonrió amablemente a la mesera y volvió a retornar la mirada hacia mí, con una mirada curiosa y aún sorprendida. Yo recargué mis codos sobre la mesa y junté mis manos por debajo de mi nariz, en un gesto pensativo, ¿Cómo decirle que le había estado espiando por más de dos meses y medio? Me le quedé mirando estúpidamente a la tacilla de té como esperando que algo surgiera de la nada, regresé mi mirada a ella, tenía un gesto atento, un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas y un mechón de cabello le caía delicadamente por el hombro derecho, no había duda… Estaba bellísima y yo indefenso ante tal belleza. Regresé de golpe de mis pensamientos al ver como tomaba su taza con cuidado, sin retirar mi vista de ella

-Así es, Hinata-san… Simplemente, lo sé.

-… - Hizo una cara de duda indescriptible, de verdad se veía que no entendía nada, di un pequeño trago a mi té aún muy caliente, y sentí como recorría mi garganta rápido y cálido, al igual que mis ganas de decirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento, bajé mi taza a la mesa y me le quedé mirando, estaba visiblemente intimidada por mi seriedad

-Escucha… No lo diré otra vez… - Tomé su muñeca que reposaba sobre la mesa y la apreté firmemente, ella me miró con un destello de temor – Así que por favor escúchame bien…- Asintió levemente con la cabeza y agachó la mirada

-Irónicamente… Una noche te encontré por mi camino, yo observándote desde un árbol y tú junto aquél lago bañado por la Luna… - Solté su muñeca más relajado, di un trago a mi té como para reponer fuerza y continué hablándole – Y no pude evitar regresar las noches siguientes… A veces no te encontraba… Pero siempre volvías, y sin saber cuál era tu identidad… -Mi voz extrañamente se suavizaba – Te fuiste adueñando de mis ojos… -Clavé la mirada en el contenido de mi taza –Bien… Ahí tienes… No tengo más nada que decirte ya, Hinata-san, no te pediré que me contestes si no lo deseas.

-… Etto… - Se había sonrojado completamente y jugueteaba con sus dedos –Y-yo… Te contestaré… S-Sasuke-san – Nuestras cabezas se levantaron y nos miramos, no pude evitar una leve sonrisa en mi rostro, ella tampoco – S-solamente… q-quie-ro pe-pedirte que… Me esperes un tiempo… P-para darte u-una respuesta…- Estaba convencida… Asentí, satisfecho. Luego de terminar, salimos de ahí… El viento parecía volar a mi favor… Me sentía tranquilo, aunque impaciente, el calor volvía a inundar mi cuerpo de cálidas sensaciones, ya no me oprimía. Besé su frente y marchamos.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de varios encuentros en aquella tienda de té que nos resguardaba para encontrarnos, finalmente me dio una respuesta positiva… Mi vida se había vuelto feliz al estar a su lado, si sus ojos perlados me miraban y su piel tocaba la mía, me hacía sentir vivo para algo más que para vengarme y pude sentir algo más que odio e indiferencia por mí alrededor.

Nos encontrábamos como cómplices en algo secreto a los alrededores de la villa. A veces, incluso caminábamos juntos en la aldea… Sí, la gente comenzaba a murmurar… Y mi felicidad era evidente… Aunque había algo que me preocupaba… Así es… Aquél tipo que no la dejaba en paz… Y por supuesto, su mismo clan.

Incluso Naruto ya no me parecía tan molesto, nuestros compañeros –o al menos la mayoría- shinobis y kunoichis nos veían pasar asombrados, casi tanto como nosotros…

El tiempo pasó, y mi amor inevitable por aquella chica crecía con cada amanecer, ahora en las misiones, peleaba por proteger a Konoha… Por protegerla a ella.

Las estaciones también pasaron, la dulce primavera reinaba de nuevo y recordaba gratamente aquellos primeros días de mirarla a lo lejos sin saber más de ella… Y ahora estaba junto a mí, nos encontrábamos algunas noches en aquél lago que nos había observado enamorarnos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aquella noche de primavera parecía normal… Y yo tenía algo especial preparado para ella… La había citado y todo iba bien… Al menos eso creía… Hasta que ella llegó… Se había demorado y me hallaba sentado esperándole.

-Hinata… Creí que…-Me levanté rápidamente para abrazarla, pero ella no me correspondió, me separé extrañado, su mirada, incluso parecía fría y lejana y no me había mirado a los ojos

-Por favor… N-no me d-digas… más… Sasuke… N-no quiero… ¡N-no quiero volver a verte jamás! – Debía ser una broma… se lo hice saber y ella agachó su mirada, no me respondió y echó a correr a su casa…

No intenté retenerla entre mis brazos y me quedé parado en medio de aquél lugar como idiota… Desperté de golpe y me dije que no me permitiría perderla, algo extraño estaba sucediendo y tenía que averiguar de qué se trataba.

Corrí… Y me encontré frente a su noble casa, que sabía no la hacía feliz, me infiltré fácilmente, nadie pareció percatarse de mi presencia. Entré a su cuarto por un balcón, ella yacía llorando quedamente sobre su cama, me sorprendió verla así, al escucharme, ella volteó a mi ubicación y me miró tan sorprendida como yo.

Le dije que no me iría de ahí hasta encontrar respuestas, se levantó sin fuerzas, me dijo que me largara, que no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Que no, que no. Le repliqué que no era mi deseo y que no la dejaría ir a ella tampoco hasta que me dijera que era lo que había sucedido.

Que me odiaba, era eso, que le repugnaba mi existencia, le grité que era una cínica y que se buscara otro idiota que creyera en ella porque yo no lo haría más si no me respondía, que era un imbécil, que la dejara sola, que yo no podía saber más nada porque era un idiota, le grité buscavidas, que era una cualquiera… Lloraba y me empujaba furiosa.

Luego de insultarnos y herirnos en una estúpida discusión en la que ella me había abofeteado varias veces ya…La había atormentado con nuestros recuerdos, con su pasado y al final… Me odié más que nunca por haber preguntado…

Su familia… Su ridícula familia por generaciones separada por una estúpida tradición jerárquica sería unida… Unida dentro de un enorme festejo de hipocresías donde los herederos de ambas ramas primaria y secundaria contraerían nupcias… Y ella al fin podría complacer a su padre quién veía con buenos ojos su unión con aquel idiota… Neji. Ella no volvería a "decepcionar" a su padre nunca más…

Sentí que alguien me acababa de enterrar una aguja gigantesca en el corazón… Quise desaparecer.

-Y a ti… ¿No te importa lo que suceda con nosotros?... ¿Te da igual?...

Nada, un nada incomprensible para mí, sólo un llanto desquiciado y arrollador. La tomé débilmente sin querer separarme de ella

-Y-yo debo… E-es mejor q-que… N-no vuelvas a mí… jamás… - Decía entre sollozos

No. No iba a perderla así… No aquella noche cálida de Luna llena…

Callé su llanto con un beso y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, ella poco a poco colocó sus manos sobre mi pecho, débilmente intentando hacerme retroceder, pero sin dejar de besarme, lo que era contradictorio, entonces mis manos bajaron por su delicado cuello, por sus hombros, hasta llegar a su cintura, separamos nuestros labios por un instante y nos miramos fijamente… En mi mirada había determinación, y la suya estaba llena de ternura, pero con un dejo de duda.

Fue Hinata ahora quién me acercó y nos perdimos en un intenso beso, mi cuerpo se tensaba, acercándose al suyo, ella comenzaba a retroceder, sin apartar nuestros labios hasta que su espalda se topó con la pared… Era perfecto. En ese momento me miró, el brillo en sus ojos era comparable con el de las estrellas, como si me deseara de manera desesperada… Entonces lo supe.

Mis manos que ya estaban en su cintura, me hacían pensar en toda la tela que había de más sobre ella…

Bajé mis manos a sus caderas, entonces las metí debajo de su blusa, me miraba en silencio, sin decir nada, con un poco de sorpresa en sus ojos y ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que la hacía ver divina… Quería ver si podía hacer que éste aumentara… Decidí subir más hacia su abdomen y pude comprobar como nunca la suavidad de su piel, la acaricié apenas con las puntas de mis dedos, poco a poco subí a mis manos y escuché un suave quejido que emitió, hasta que llegué a sus pechos, que ya había imaginado entre sueños desde hace tiempo… Pensando en este momento… Débiles gemidos y un sonrojo más fuerte… Cada vez que movía mis manos, una nueva reacción se pintaba en su rostro… Aún con esa delicada inocencia.

Mis dedos rodeaban sus pezones y aún recargada contra la pared acerqué mis labios a su oreja izquierda que besé y bajé mis labios por su cuello, sin apartar mis manos de sus senos

-S-Sa… suke-kun… - gimió débilmente, subí a su oído

-¿Te gusta… Hinata?... ¿Quieres un poco más?... – Le susurré pícaramente a mi amada

-Mmmhhh… - Respingó afirmativamente

Saqué mis manos de debajo de su blusa y cuando iba a bajar el cierre de su abrigo, se apresuró a levantar mi camisa negra con sus manos, alcé mis brazos, permitiendo que la sacara libremente y la tiró sobre el piso, entonces llevó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, mirando mi abdomen descubierto, aún con esa inocencia… Que me sacaba de mi mismo. Tomé bruscamente su mano y la coloqué sobre mi pecho.

Me acarició suave y lentamente, luego bajó por mi torso hasta donde comenzaban mis pantalones, y cuando ella estaba a punto de meter su mano debajo de éstos… Súbitamente subió de nuevo sus manos esta vez hacia mi espalda, ella sabía que su contacto me hacía despertar, me exasperaba, jugaba con mis sentidos, y una delicada sonrisa se pintó en sus labios, una sonrisa enigmática.

Tomé sus brazos firmemente y los apoyé sobre la pared, dedicándome a besar su cuello, entonces la solté, bajé el cierre de su abrigo y se lo quité suavemente, dejándolo caer, pude observar con detalle como aquella camiseta de red le ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo, resaltando sus hermosos atributos, al notar mi mirada lasciva sobre ella, ella se avergonzó.

Mis manos regresaron a su cintura, luego recorrí su cadera, hasta llegar a su trasero, era tan firme… Poco a poco volví a subir y la despojé de su camiseta, volví a besar su cuello, bajé mis labios hasta la hendidura de su majestuoso escote… Eran perfectas y lo único que se interponía ahora entre su piel y mis labios era su corpiño…

Pero aún la torturaría más, así que besé sus senos por encima de éste y mordí suavemente sus pezones, que se endurecían a mi contacto.

Desabroché mi cinturón rápidamente y bajé mis pantalones, al dejar al descubierto mi bóxer, ella rió nerviosa, mientras le bajaba los pantalones y los hacía a un lado. Descubrí sus pequeñas pantaletas, aún recargada, hice que alzara su pierna y me agaché, recargué su pierna sobre mi hombro, contonees comencé a lamer su vagina sobre sus pantaletas… Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar y noté que la humedad de su sexo ya se hacía notar; continué un poco más para luego subir poco a poco besando su abdomen.

Lucía exquisita, y usaba un corpiño con broche por delante, lo que aproveché para desatarlo con una mano… La vista que me revelaron me dejó sin aliento por unos segundos y el rostro de Hinata se había coloreado de un rojo furioso, con una mano toqué su rostro y le susurré:

-Aún es muy pronto para estar tan cálida… - Dicho esto me dediqué a catear el contorno de sus pezones y deslicé una mano bajo su pantaleta… Sus gemidos aumentaban

-P-pero… Si es-estoy… Ardiendo… - Contestó suavemente en tono seductor

Sus gemidos me estaban enloqueciendo y aquella última frase le bastó para hacerme perder el control.

Bruscamente hice que se diera la vuelta y que apoyara sus manos contra la pared, me acerqué lo suficiente a ella como para hacerla sentir mi deseo sobre sus nalgas, entonces aparté su cabello de la espalda, colocándolo sobre sus hombros y tomé sus senos con firmeza y volví a susurrar en su oído

-Esta noche serás sólo mía – En tono demandante

Aún con las manos sobre la pared y dándome la espalda, bajé sus cantaletas hasta que su bello trasero quedé al descubierto, poco a poco lo besé, suavemente y lamí prolongadamente. Sus gemidos suaves me hacían perder la cabeza; entonces me bajé el bóxer súbitamente y rocé sus nalgas sedosas con mi sexo y le dije

-Bien, aquí está tu recompensa – Le dije por lo bajo

Con mis dedos juguetee con su clítoris y abrí sus labios, la tomé por las caderas y delicadamente me introduje en ella, quién se estremeció y dio un respingo, sonreí maliciosamente al ver que estaba a mi merced…

Encajamos perfectamente y atraía su cadera hacia mí para luego alejarla, comenzando un vaivén entre su cuerpo y el mío, besé su espalda y con una mano busqué sus senos que se movían con cada uno de mis embistes, cada vez un poco más rápido

-Di que eres mía, Hinata… ¡Dilo! – Tiré un poco de su cabello para besar su cuello

-Ahhh… Sa-su-ke… ¡Soy tuya! – Gimió en voz más alta.

Luego de esto me separé de ella, lo que hizo que se volteara hacia mí… Nos unimos en un beso apasionado y la empujé sobre su cama, verla caer con esa cara de ingenuidad me excitó aún más…

Me acosté a su lado y la obligué a que subiera sobre mi cuerpo, abrí sus piernas delicadamente y la senté sobre mí, enseguida volví a meterme dentro suyo.

Una sensación cálida me invadió y ambos nos estremecimos, de nuevo coloqué mis manos sobre sus caderas y ella soltó un gemido al sentirme dentro, así mismo entrecerró sus ojos perlados, quería ver como reaccionaría y sus gestos faciales, así que comencé el ritmo de su cuerpo sobre el mío, ver sus dulces e inocentes gestos, y sus voluptuosos senos botando a nuestro ritmo me hacía enloquecer…

-Shh… Alguien podría descubrirnos… - Susurré y aumenté el vaivén

-N-no p-puedo más, Sasuke… -

Me senté sobre el lecho para quedar frente a frente con ella y sentí que nuestras respiraciones agitadas se mezclaban, haciéndose una misma

Sentía que yo le pertenecía y que ella era sólo mía… Era mi esclava y yo lo que ella quería; nos apresurábamos a la cima del mismo placer y no nos detendríamos…

Sucedió… Y luego, se dedicó a descansar sobre mi piel… Juntos.


	4. Chapter 4

Esa noche nos dejamos llevar como quién moriría al siguiente día… Yo le pertenecía totalmente y pude sentir que ella también era mía, momentos en los que pude sentirla por completo, en la que su suave piel descansó sobre la mía… Era dueño de nuevo de una felicidad casi inexistente y tortuosa.

Me fui en medio de la nada de la oscuridad, antes de amanecer… Ella dormida… No la volvería a ver así… No la volvería a besar, acariciar su piel ni a oler su cabello lleno de fresco aroma de flores… Lleno de aquel desasosiego solitario.

Hoy estoy aquí… Frente a esa mujer… Eres tú Hinata… ¿Qué hago aquí? Quería verte hoy… En este cálido verano que ha sido el más frío para mí… Sí… Sé que me hiero, se que no debería… Por favor no me mires con esos ojos tristes llenos de lastima… No eres quién… No te odio… No quiero hacerlo… Sencillamente no puedo.

Te ves… Hermosa… Eres la mujer en todo su esplendor… Serás la novia perfecta… Que lástima que no estés tan espléndida por nosotros, para mí… ¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuve en esta habitación tuya? Yo no he podido olvidarlo aún… Creo que jamás lo haré.

Sí… Ya sé que pronto vendrán a por ti… No me importaría que me descubrieran… Que me maten si pueden, que vean que yo te amo… No como tu prometido… Que me calle, que no diga más… Bien.

¿Es que jamás fuiste mía realmente? ¿Jamás podrás estar a mi lado? Yo lo mataría… Pero no me perdonarías… No podría regresar a ti… ¿No es cierto? Por favor, no te acerques a mí, porque comenzaré a considerar la posibilidad de secuestrarte… Aún en medio de todos los que te "protegen"… Los mismos que te usarán esta tarde para terminar con las injusticias ¿Y qué hay de mí? Esto no es justo.

¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que me odias! Así te dejaré en paz, ya no te atormentaré… ¿Por qué no quisiste seguir peleando por lo nuestro? Si tu lo hubieras hecho… Juntos habríamos huido… ¿Me amas? No Hinata… Esto no es amor… Yo quería que tu sintieras el mismo vacío que yo si no estaba, la soledad, la tristeza y la desesperación…

Pero no… Yo si te amo… Por eso te dejo aquí… Tú lo elegiste ¿No es cierto?

¿Qué no sea cruel? No… Crueles las inútiles tradiciones de tu familia… Toda esta ridícula celebración…

Ya no llores… Ya no es tiempo, no vale la pena… Háblame… Dime que aunque pase el tiempo serás mía nada más… Que no sea ridículo, ¿Por qué me abrazas así? ¿Por qué tiemblas entre mis brazos? ¿Estás conciente de que esta será la última vez? De verdad creo que no podré volver a verte… Sí… Él me ganó y no necesariamente de la manera más justa… Hasta fue a confrontarme para echármelo en cara… Para hundirme más.

Ya no me importa… Siento personas aproximarse… Ya debo irme, no quiero causarte más problemas ¿Qué no me vaya? ¿Qué te lleve conmigo? Supongo que ya es bastante tarde… Te estarán esperando todos afuera y habrá gran regocijo entre todos… Te deseo lo mejor. Te beso la frente y comienzo a retirarme.

Por favor ya suéltame, mira que jamás habría llorado por una despedida antes, deja ya de sollozar… Olvídame y ya, comienza de nuevo, Yo no lo haré… No sin ti… Aún puedo verte dentro de mis sueños, y sueño que estás junto a mí…

Aún así… A penas me alejo de ti y ya extraño tu piel junto a la mía, te veo sentada sobre tu lecho y siento que fui otra víctima que sólo sucumbió ante ti. Tus ojos… Tus ojos tristes siempre me han hecho adorarte aún más… Y tú probablemente seguirás sola… Él te amará y ¿Qué harás? ¿Extrañarás mi calor tanto como yo añoraré tu aroma dulce, tu mirada y tu sonrisa? Sólo aprende a ser feliz… Brilla.

Hoy te casas por una triste alianza… Así decidiste venir a salvar a tu familia… Hoy te vas sin mirar para atrás en un día cálido de verano… Justo hoy… Justo hoy hace un año me habías dado el "sí"… ¿Recuerdas? Como lo olvidaría… Una mañana linda…

Me alejo de ti un poco más hasta topar con la puerta del balcón, "espera, espera" Ya no puedo… No me mires así… Sabes que jamás podré olvidarte… Un último vistazo a mi pasado… A ti… Te echaré de menos… Ai shiteru… Adiós, Hinata… Nos veremos quizá en la eternidad… Hasta siempre, Hinata…


End file.
